The present invention relates to an information distribution system and a program, and, in particular, to an information distribution system and program that enables a game on that terminal by creating and distributing game information based on a request from the terminal.
Game systems that display a game image on the screen of a portable telephone have been implemented, to enable the playing of games thereon.
In such a game system, game information such as page data for game images is distributed to the portable telephone from a predetermined information distribution system, and the game is played by the updating of pages.
If a large number of people should access the information distribution system simultaneously, however, the processing capability of the information distribution device may be exceeded. That could cause an increase in the response waiting time and make the game fail to progress partway through.
When customers want to apply for prizes or acquire concert tickets, they apply just before the deadline and thus accesses to the server tend to cluster immediately after the start of acceptance if applications are dealt with in first-come-first-served order.
Within a certain period, there are times at which accesses cluster and other times at which there are few accesses. Even within a single day, there are time periods in which accesses cluster and time periods in which there are few accesses.
In such a case, a prior-art information distribution device would cope by providing information to the user by transmitting a message such as xe2x80x9cWe are busy at the momentxe2x80x9d when there is a cluster of accesses, to reinforce the processing capability of the information distribution system and the communications line. Transmitting the above message to the terminal device does not, however, remove the user""s dissatisfaction and, if it does reinforce the processing capability, it does so at great cost.
The present invention was devised in the light of the above described problem and has as an objective thereof the provision of an information distribution system and program that make it possible to disperse accesses from terminal devices. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an information distribution system and program that make it possible to reduce the waiting time of access from a terminal device.
(1) In order to solve the above described problem, an information distribution system in accordance with the present invention relates to an information distribution system distributing predetermined information to a terminal device over a transfer path, the information distribution system comprising:
information generation means which generates distribution request time specifying information that specifies a distribution request time indicating a time-point or a time period at which the terminal device issues a distribution request for the predetermined information; and
means for transmitting generated distribution request time specifying information to the terminal device.
wherein the information generation means specifies the distribution request time so as to disperse a distribution request time for the terminal device.
(2) A program in accordance with the present invention relates to a program embodied on an information storage medium or in a carrier wave which is a program for distributing predetermined information to a terminal device over a transfer path, the program comprising means for implementing in a computer:
information generation means which generates distribution request time specifying information that specifies a distribution request time indicating a time-point or a time period at which the terminal device issues a distribution request for the predetermined information; and
means for transmitting generated distribution request time specifying information to the terminal device,
wherein the information generation means specifies the distribution request time so as to disperse a distribution request time for the terminal device.
The present invention makes it possible to stagger distribution requests by having the information distribution system side specify a distribution request time for the terminal device. Since this ensures that accesses do not cluster, it reduces irritations such as processing wait time, enabling congenial distribution processing. This also reduces the time that the user of the terminal device has to wait, making it possible for the user to receive the requested service smoothly.
The method used to specify a distribution request time in such a manner that the distribution request times of the terminal devices are staggered could be one in which the specification of each distribution request time is based on history data which is stored in a predetermined storage area and which indicates the history of at least one of distribution requests and responses corresponding to the distribution requests, one in which the specification of each distribution request time is based on actual distribution requests.
(3) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the information generation means specifies the distribution request time, based on history data which is stored in a predetermined storage area and which indicates a history of at least one of a distribution request and a response corresponding to the distribution request.
This makes it possible to ensure that distribution requests from terminal devices do not cluster, by specifying a time-point or time period at which there are few requests or responses as the distribution request time, by way of example, with reference to the history of requests or responses in the past
Note that the history data in this case corresponds to data comprising a history of service request time-points and service provision time-point, byway of example. This clarifies the service processing time for each time period, making it possible to give the user a smooth service by determining the time periods in which distribution requests tend to cluster and specifying a distribution request time in a time period in which distribution requests do not cluster.
(4) This information distribution system desirably comprises:
means which receives distribution request information from the terminal device; and
control means which updates the history data, based on the distribution request information and a response
corresponding to the distribution request.
(5) This program desirably makes a computer implement:
means for a reception means to receive distribution request information from the terminal device; and
control means which updates the history data, based on the distribution request information and a response corresponding to the distribution request.
This makes it possible to maintain the history data in an up-to-date manner, so that the user can always receive a congenial service.
(6) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the information generation means generates information specifying at least one of a start time-point of accepting the distribution request and an end time-point of the distribution request as part of the distribution request time specifying information.
In general, distribution requests cluster immediately after the acceptance-start time-point or immediately before the acceptance-end time-point. More specifically, distribution request cluster at times such as at the start of reservation of concert tickets or at the deadline of a prize application period, but this configuration makes it possible to prevent any cluster of excessive distribution requests so that users can receive information in a congenial manner, by specifying an acceptance-start time-point or acceptance-end time-point for distribution requests.
(7) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the storage area stores request frequency data, which indicates a frequency of the distribution requests from a plurality of terminal devices for each of predetermined time periods, and
the information generation means specifies as the distribution request time a time period in which the distribution request frequency is low, or a time-point included in the time period, based on the request frequency data.
By specifying a time period in which the distribution request frequency is low, with reference to the distribution request frequency, it becomes possible to promptly process any distribution request that occurs in that time period, enabling the user to receive a congenial service.
In this case, the method of specifying a time period in which the distribution request frequency is low, or a time-point belonging to such a time period, is preferably a method of specifying a time period in which the frequency is low or the probability of access is low, based on a frequency distribution or probability distribution of distribution requests in different time periods.
(8) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the storage area stores personal request frequency data, which indicates frequency of a distribution request from the terminal device and which is provided for each user of the terminal device, and
the information generation means specifies as the distribution request time a time period in which the distribution request frequency is low, or a time-point included in the time period, based on the personal request frequency data.
This makes it possible to stagger the distribution request times for different users. This also makes it possible to stagger all of the distribution request times and enable the distribution of congenial information.
(9) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the storage area stores user data which is provided for each user of the terminal device and comprises at least one of a name, address, date of birth, age, occupation, telephone number, and game play history information of the each user, and
the control means identifies a user from the distribution request information and updates the user data for the identified user.
This provision of user data makes it possible to base the staggering of distribution request times on a factor such as address or occupation. If times are staggered by age, by way of example, it is possible to specify distribution request times in such a manner that teenagers are given times between 17:00 and 21:00, people in their twenties are given times between 23:00 and 01:00, and people in their thirties are given times between 21:00 and 23:00.
(10) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the user data comprises address information indicating the address of the each user, and
the information generation means generates distribution request time specifying information which specifies distribution request times that differ for different regions, based on the address information.
This makes it possible to ensure that the same distribution request time is given within the same region, so that the user is unlikely to notice that different distribution request times have been specified, leaving the user with no feeling of unfairness.
(11) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the user data comprises the distribution request time specifying information that was specified with respect to the each user, and
the control means updates the user data, based on distribution request time specifying information specified by the information generation means.
This makes it possible to easily determine whether or not a request has come in within the specified time period, when there is a distribution request from a user in practice, by previously storing distribution request time specifying information in the user data.
(12) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the storage area stores distribution request specifying data indicating number of time-point or time period specified as the distribution request time, and
the control means updates the distribution request specifying data, based on the distribution request time specifying information specified by the information generation means.
This makes it possible to maintain data on the specified distribution request time and the number of specifications so that it is always up to date. This also makes it possible to prevent specifications clustering at a specific distribution request time, by specifying distribution request time with reference to the distribution request specifying data.
(13) In addition, with the information distribution system or the program, information that is distributed to the terminal device is game information, and
the information generation means generates game information for playing at least one of a game image and a game sound on the terminal device.
This makes it possible to distribute game information to the terminal device and also specify a distribution request time-point for the game. In particular, if distribution requests for real-time processing, such as that for a game. cluster within a specific time period, a situation may arise in which the processing capability of the distribution device is exceeded and the player is unable to enjoy a real-time game. By staggering the distribution request times, it becomes possible to reduce problems such as processing wait times at the distribution device side and thus enable the player to enjoy a real-time game.
(14) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the control means updates the user data, based on a time-point of the distribution request, and
the information generation means generates at least one of game information which makes a game progress more advantageously when the terminal device has issued a distribution request at a time-point conforming with the distribution request time than when a distribution request has been issued at a time-point not conforming with the distribution request time, and game information which makes a game progress less advantageously when the terminal device has issued a distribution request at a time-point not conforming with the distribution request time than when a distribution request has been issued at a time-point conforming with the distribution request time, based on the user data.
The player can be given incentive to issue distribution requests at the distribution request time specified for the terminal device, by receiving processing that is advantageous to the game if the distribution request occurs at a time-point that conforms with the distribution request time. This makes it possible to increase the number of players who issue distribution requests at the distribution request times, reducing the processing wait time and enabling the players to enjoy a real-time game.
(15) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the control means updates the personal request frequency data, based on a time-point of the distribution request, and
the information generation means generates at least one of game information which makes a game progress more advantageously when the terminal device has issued distribution requests dispersedly over a plurality of time periods than when distribution requests have been issued concentratedly, and game information which makes a game progress less advantageously when the terminal device has issued distribution requests concentratedly within a predetermined time period than when distribution requests have been issued dispersedly, based on the personal request frequency data.
This makes it possible to give the player incentive to issue distribution requests that are dispersed over a plurality of time periods, not clustered within a specific time period, by providing processing that is advantageous to the game if the terminal device issues distribution request that are dispersed over a plurality of time periods. It is therefore possible to increase the number of players who issue dispersed distribution requests, thus reducing the processing wait time and enabling the players to enjoy a real-time game.
(16) An information distribution system in accordance with the present invention relates to an information distribution system distributing predetermined information to a terminal device over a transfer path, the information distribution system comprising:
means for receiving from the terminal device distribution request time specifying information comprising a specification of a distribution request time indicating a time-point or time period at which the terminal device issues a distribution request for the predetermined information;
information generation means for generating distribution request time allowing/refusing information that is stored in a predetermined storage area and indicates allowance or refusal to a specification of a distribution request time, based on history data, which indicates a history of at least one of a distribution request and a response corresponding to the distribution request, and on the distribution request time specifying information; and
means for transmitting the generated distribution request time allowing/refusing information to the terminal device
(17) A program in accordance with the present invention relates to a program embodied on an information storage medium or in a carrier wave which is a program for distributing predetermined information to a terminal device over a transfer path, the program comprising means for implementing in a computer:
means for a reception means to receive from the terminal device distribution request time specifying information comprising a specification of a distribution request time indicating a time-point or time period at which the terminal device issues a distribution request for the predetermined information;
information generation means for generating distribution request time allowing/refusing information that is stored in a predetermined storage area and indicates allowance or refusal to a specification of a distribution request time, based on history data, which indicates a history of at least one of a distribution request and a response corresponding to the distribution request, and on the distribution request time specifying information; and
means for a transmission means to transmit the generated distribution request time allowing/refusing information to the terminal device.
The present invention makes it possible for the user of the terminal device to determine when would be a good time to issue a distribution request, by hinting at a permitted distribution request time in accordance with a request from the terminal. If the user is thereby induced to issue distribution requests in a time period or at a time-point that is suitable for distribution requests, access waiting time can be reduced and congenial information can be distributed.
Note that the predetermined information in this case is preferably at least one of game image information and game sound information.
(18) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the terminal device is a portable terminal device comprising:
means for inputting operating information of a user;
means for transmitting distribution request information including the operating information and receiving the is predetermined information; and
display means for displaying an image based on received predetermined information.
This makes it possible to reduce the processing wait time and provide a congenial service, when the terminal device that is used has very little storage area and thus must issue distribution requests frequently to download data substantially every time it is required, such as a portable terminal device.
Note that the portable terminal device in this case could be a portable information terminal, a portable telephone set, a portable game device, or a portable type of personal computer (PC).
(19) In this information distribution system or program, it is desirable that the portable terminal device is a portable telephone set, and
the display means comprises:
a display formed integrally with the telephone set; and
means for shaping and displaying the image on the display.
This makes it possible to display a wide range of images by means such as a browser for shaping game images for display, thus making it possible for the user to receive a wide range of services in real time. Note that this enables the player to use a browser in a portable telephone set to access a service that provides information that can be displayed, such as NTT""s i-mode service.
Note also that the portable telephone-set in this case could be a portable telephone, a personal handyphone system (PHS) unit, or a portable telephone that employs satellite communications.